MC English
by ayalandreu
Summary: Prentiss and Hotch love
1. Chapter 1

A year had passed since the death of Emily. It had remained the same, the truth of what had happened only three people knew, Hotch, JJ and Emily. Not maintain any contact until the day that call was called JJ Emily to explain something that would change their lives completely.

JJ: 'Hello?

Emily - I'm Emily, we need to talk is important, what time will reach you?Hotchnner also need to come.

JJ was with the team as it was realized that Emily was separating them, Hotch realized immediately.

JJ: - Yes, Consider it done about 11 at night, since you otherwise confirmed by text message.

Emily: Thanks.

JJ wrote a message to Emily telling him about 10:30 to BAU enter into Hotch's office and shut the blinds so that no team saw it.

It's time. I was always as beautiful bright brown eyes, her hair slightly longer but equally soft black curls.

JJ: - Emily! How long!

Emily: (Embracing JJ) - It is true, even too much!

Hotch: - What is it, Emily?

It was one of the few times that Hotch had called for his name, both were surprised but did not have time for recreation.

Emily: - A couple of days, I received this letter while in Paris, is Ian Doyle.

She handed the letter to Hotch and began to read. It said he had found it and not let her go so easily. She would suffer as he suffered when he took his son.

Hotch made a face of surprise, this would not be easy, but they would get.

JJ: - Where are you staying these days?

Emily: - The truth is that I have no place in mind yet, if I stay in a hotel I have to give my ID card and find me more easily, I do not know what to do.

They sat in silence for a few seconds.

JJ: - Emily, I'm sorry but I can not stay home, Will, he knows nothing of this, believe that you're ...

She did not continue knew what had happened to Emily caused much damage, did not want to suffer anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch: - If you want you can stay at my house, we both of us with Jack.

Emily: - Okay. Perfect.

They parted quickly, Hotch helped Emily with her things, there were only two bags.

They came home to Hotch, he asked her to stay in the car while her assistant, nanny left, Emily could not be recognized now by anyone. The girl left the house and Emily entered.

She met Jack, much had changed, becoming more closely resembled his father, it all seemed a little man.

Jack: - Hi, Jack! You are Emily, right?

Emily: - Remember me? Yes I am.

Jack - Yes, you gave me the robot for my birthday, yes?

Emily: - Right, that much memory!

Hotch: - Jack  
>Why do not you teach Emily the guest room, to be installed? She will stay a while.<p>

Jack: (He took the hand of Emily) - Come with me.

Jack taught the guest room with Emily, while Hotch was preparing something for both of them for dinner. Jack took Emily to her room, I wanted you to curl up in bed, it was late and had much sleep. But first asked to call his father. Emily went into the kitchen.

Emily: - Hotch, Jack wants you.

Hotch: I'm going.

When they were all three in the room, Hotch grabbed Jack and put him in bed gave him a kiss on the forehead, leaving Emily, she took the sheet and pressed them, then gave him a hug and tender throughout.

Jack: - Dad, I disappoint you, but Emily, gives better hugs and snuggles better than you. Sorry.

Hotch: - Go man I see you've already sought replacement.

Jack left and went to dinner, Emily did not touch the food was very 's exceeded. Hotch realized that would not stop beating around the bush Ian, so he offered a movie to be distracted.

They began to see the movie sitting on her couch, she was stiff as a stick. Hotch was a year since I saw it, but still felt what I felt for her, from the first day he saw her. She was different, smart, was not like other people. She was, it was was torn between saying what he felt for the first time in his life or his reason to get carried away and keep as a friend. Did not want to go on, would act.


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch: - Emily, I have to talk to you.

Emily nodded, she assumed he wanted to speak, she felt many emotions and feelings in this last year off, without family, without their beloved team.

Hotch: - This may seem strange to you, but I want you in my life, my house, Jack and me to be my girlfriend.

Emily froze, was the sweetest thing Hotch told him, she needed to hear, I needed someone needed to know in life, no one had ever said such a thing.

Hotch went toward her did not want to embarrass her, so it was flowing and looked at all the moves she was doing.

She walked over and placed his lips on hers, in response to a question he did. He put his arms around her waist, she ran her hands through her hair lowering them to her neck and face where they remained standing. Hotch long kiss interrupted to take the hand that was his girlfriend to take her to his room, want to treat her like a princess, would not do anything she wanted.

Emily: - Hotch not today please ...

Hotch: (stopped in the hallway) - Relax, trust me.

Emily knew she could trust him, she had always done and never failed him.

He took her to the bed.

Hotch 'I want you to stay here with me tonight. I need you.

Emily: - I need you too. I am very worried, I want to go back and put him in jail.

Hotch: - Tomorrow We'll talk with the team, We we will take.

He embraced her with full force, pulled her against his chest. They lay in bed the same way, she put it on his chest and he wrapped his arms.

The next day, both were awakened by the sound of the alarm, they had to dress and prepare for a long day.

Hotch: - Hello, gorgeous! How did you sleep?

Emily: - Magnificently.

Hotch: - We have to get dressed, take Jack to school and go to the office.

Emily: - I'll help Jack, as do you prepare everything for breakfast?

Hotch: - Perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

They rose from the bed, Emily went to get his clothes, and when she returned Hotch was already finished dressing. She wanted to play around with Hotch, she grabbed him from behind, to kiss. He put his hand through his hair, and was reaching down to his waist. When suddenly ...

Jack: - Daddy!

The two separated as quickly as they both could. It was late.  
>Jack had caught them. Hotch grabbed her son and sat on the bed.<p>

Hotch: - Jack, Emily is my girlfriend.

Jack - So Emily will be my new mommy?

Emily bent down to the level of the child.

Emily: - Only if you want to be.

Jack - Yes, because you give the best hugs.

Emily dressed and helped Jack to dress well, when they were ready went into the kitchen where his father had already prepared breakfast. They take little, and at 9:00, Jack was already entering the school, and they two went towards the BAU.

JJ had already gathered all the equipment in the meeting room, she had begun to talk about Ian Doyle, when Hotch entered. Hotch made a look at JJ, he made it clear that he had not spoken to Emily, who played him, do that.

Hotch: - Sorry JJ, you guys may hate me but I have lied, Emily did not die. She did not want to put ourselves in danger, the FBI sent her to Paris, but she's back because Ian Doyle, found it and she needs us.

Everyone froze, how he had this happen. Morgan was the first to speak:

Morgan: - If we need because we do not get up there to catch the bastard soon.

Hotch: - I'll get it.

Hotch turned to Emily, upon entering Garcia jumped into his arms and hugged him, then followed Reid and Rossi and finally Morgan.

Emily: - Sorry, Morgan!

Emily said the odd tear in his eye.

Morgan: - No problem, Emily! I know you did for us, now let's go for it.

They started the meeting, as usual, but this time would be different, Hotch ordered and did not care if breached any rules, they would not otherwise get until we end this would not accept any other than that.


	5. Chapter 5

They only had the letter he had sent her a few days ago, so Emily had to reveal all his past was not easy for her, but would help them, was the smallest detail, everything including having sex with Ian, Hotch had now much more eager to catch him. He hated even more.

They had a plan, but that Hotch was not in favor, would put some traps and bait, Emily. Would be dangerous but would be monitored and controlled at all times.

As they assumed Ian was put back in touch with Emily after four days, she took him to his land, would be at a cafe in the center, 4 in the evening alone with no one. That whole day was a day to remember all the steps each and every one of them again and again. To be with her boyfriend for a long time embraced. The team still nobody knew anything about their relationship, but would not be for moment arrives.

It was 3:59 when Emily entered the cafeteria, was nerves, was sitting at a table for two, alone and with a coffee on the table. She sat opposite and began to speak, he swore that she would suffer for all he had to be freed only if she was with her son. After spend about an hour and a half, Ian pulled a gun and pointed under the table was going to take your child or kill her there in front of all those who had in the cafeteria.

She got up and accompanied him, left there and went to his car, took him to the house where his son and his foster mother. She would not go, he told her that this was going to go well, if she did not come he would kill her as simple as that.

But suddenly, a shot was heard and followed by two others. Two Morgan's shot was a great shooter and had not failed, the other was Ian, he shot Emily in the quickly went for the gun Ian, and Hotch ran up to where Emily and planted a kiss in front of the whole team stayed cold.

But there was no time to lose in this, Emily had a shot in the leg and there was no ambulance to Ian suspected nothing. Hotch grabbed Emily in his arms and carried her to the car, Rossi drove the car and taken to hospital.

Doctor: - The family of Emily Prentiss?

Hotch: - Yes, we.

Doctor: - The operation has been very good, goodness will have to do but there will be consequences.

Garcia: - we see it?

Doctor: Yes, she will be stunned for a while.

They went to see her one by one. Hotch became the last.

Hotch: - Beautiful, how are you? It's all over.

Emily: 'Well, I love Hotch.


	6. Chapter 6

Hotch: - I love you too. (He hugged and kissed his forehead and another on his lips).

Emily: - Hotch, you will have said something to them about us?

Hotch: - Not at all. When we are ready we will tell all.

Hotch went to talk to his team.

Garcia: - How are you?

Hotch: - Well, quiet, Penelope.

Morgan: - What happens?

Hotch: - I'm staying tonight with Prentiss. She seems to still be somewhat affected by what happened.

Rossi: - Are you sure?

Hotch: - Yes, still, you go away home, you take your rest and tomorrow we'll talk.

Hotch returned to the room next to Emily. She was somewhat sedated throughout the medication. Emily realized that he had entered and she became calmer, she motioned him to sit beside her.

Emily-Thanks for everything, I do not know would have done without you.

Hotch: 'You're my girlfriend and I have to protect yourself.

Hotch approached her and gave her a hug, he did not want to hurt him. They stayed like that for a while, she needed to feel protected and Hotch gave him the strength to keep going.

Emily fell asleep because of pain killers. Hotch, however, did not sleep all that night, all the while he was awaiting her, looking tenderly, watching the monitors and checking everyone who passed through the hall, left the door somewhat next day the doctor came into the room Prentiss early, to discharge. She had performed well all night and could continue his recovery outside the hospital. they offered her crutches so she could move.

Hotch was helping to dress when suddenly a knock at the door, were Morgan and Garcia.

Morgan: 'Hey, Emily, how are you?

Emily: - Yes, well like I got shot in the leg.

Garcia:-Small, I'm so glad you're okay.

Morgan: 'You need help?

Hotch: Yes, you brought the SUV?


	7. Chapter 7

Morgan: Yes, we address to the unit.

Hotch: - Well, JJ brought me yesterday with his car, and we had none to return.

Emily: - Hotch, I can talk to you a moment, please.

Garcia: - We are outside, waiting.

Derek and Penelope left the room in surprise.

Emily: - I want to go today to the unit.

Hotch: - As a boss should oppose, but as a boyfriend, you should support your decision. So you decide, but at least pain, will stand in line?

Emily: - I promise.

Emily took her crutches and Hotch grabbed Emily's clothes and placed in a left the room, Morgan offered to help her but Emily refused. I could do it alone. They got in their car, two men in front and the two girls behind. They came to the unit in ten minutes. JJ, Reid and Rossi were in the meeting room, waiting for the rest. When they saw Reid, rose from his chair and handed it to Emily, as was the one that was closest to the door.

Hotch: - guys start?

JJ introduced them to the case.  
>He was a murderer who killed their victims after having stayed with them 92 hours, the next victim took one hour and so continuously. Had appeared about 7 victims, they will need. They traveled and moved to Bethesda. On the way ordered Hotch, Morgan and JJ to go to the scene. A Reid and Rossi to the doctor for information about the autopsy. And Hotch and Emily would be installed in the office of Sheriff.<p>

Hotch did not want to lose her sight for a moment, wanted to see how she was psychologically.

Sheriff: - Good morning, agents.

Hotch: - Sheriff, this is Agent Prentiss, and I am the agent Hotchnner. We will need all documents, papers, videos, images with the killings. Also a board.

Sheriff: - Yes, we have everything prepared. With me, around here.

Hotch and Emily began reviewing all reports, they began to remove part of the profile, after a few hours and JJ and Morgan came and helped them to them, while waiting for the rest of the team. Soon the time came Rossi and Reid, who ended up taking the other side of the profile. They were ready to give the profile. Hotch spoke with the Sheriff, to gather all his men.

Hotch: We are looking for a man between 25 and 45 years, dominant and thirst for revenge, may be disciplined, prefer individual work, avoid socializing with people. Look for people who work in small premises owned, outside.


	8. Chapter 8

At that time, Hotch turned his eyes on Emily, and stopped to talk, Rossi continued luck and nobody noticed. Emily was rubbing his injured leg. When the meeting ended he approached her.

Hotch: - When you thought me that it hurt you?

Emily: - Sorry, the truth is that the pain is increasing since we left DC.

Hotch, 'Let's go for medicines, you're going to take right now.

Emily: - Agreed.

Hotch: - Morgan, still the case. We will return in a moment. Let's go for medicine.

Morgan: - Ok, Hotch.

Emily got into the car as of Hotch.

Hotch: - Emily, You want to talk?

Emily: - Yes. Maybe all this I've gotten out of hand, I have fear Hotch, I turned my head every twenty seconds to make sure everything goes well. That will not be anyone watching. And no one at gunpoint.

Silence.

Hotch: - I know, also go through that, but you have to trust Emily, in your colleagues in me. We are with you here to help. You get it right?

Emily: - Sure, but I can not. I tell you something, you're one of the few people that I trust.

Hotch: - We have arrived.

They went to buy drugs and returned to the office.

Hotch: - As we get want you to take them, okay?

Emily nodded. Upon arrival Hotch went for a glass of water, and took it to Emily, she took the medicine without question for a moment.

Hotch: - Go to the hotel, and get some rest, I will order them take you, and I will go in a little while to see how are you. You have no other option, is an order.

They spent three hours with no big news, Hotch decided to go to Emily to check on her. Arriving at the reception, he asked the room. This time he himself had made reservations and had taken one of their own. So there was no problem. He entered the room with great care not to wake her, but to no avail, because Emily was already awake.


End file.
